Je voudrais
by A. Harlem
Summary: "Un amour adultère et un amour conjugal sont comme 2 jumeaux que la vie n'a pas pareillement comblés. Alice Ferney." Kid voulait vraiment que ses incertitudes restent des suppositions ; mais une partie de lui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que Law allait voir ailleurs depuis un moment, et que ce n'était pas qu'une amourette de passage. /AU/SongFic, Yaoi/


**_Ohayo mina' !_**

 ** _Je reviens pour un autre OS, en attendant que d'autres choses plus conséquentes ne sortent enfin ! [Arrête de faire languir les gens] (Pas partie en vacances, toi ?) [... non. Je préfère rester là et t'emmerder.] (... m'étonne pas)._**

 ** _Vous avez bien dû vous en rendre compte avec le résumé, je vous livre un écrit assez amer. Pas évident d'interpréter ce genre de situations et de pensées, mais j'ai tenté de les retranscrire au mieux et j'espère qu'il vous plaira !  
_**

 ** _C'est une SongFic, comme bien souvent dans tout mon fourbi d'histoires ; "Je voudrais la connaître" de Patricia Kaas (le premier qui me traite de vieille, je le maudis sur 5 générations. Et vous connaissez le théorème harlémien, n'est-ce pas ? vous SAVEZ qu'il est vrai...) j'ai modifié les paroles pour les mettre au masculin, mais l'originale est en lien sur mon profil, pour les curieu(ses)x !  
Je vous souhaite de bonne vacances, et je vais encore une fois tenter de rentrer dans les temps en répondant à vos reviews à l'heure... parce que c'est vraiment nul de pas pouvoir prendre un vrai moment pour vous répondre.  
_**

 ** _J'arrête de chouiner, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture, et..._**

 ** _Enjoy it !_**

* * *

 _ **« Je voudrais le connaître… savoir comment il est. »**_

Eustass Kid releva la tête quand la porte de l'entrée se referma dans un bruit feutré à peine audible ; bruit d'un trousseau sur la commode, claquement discret du tiroir à chaussures.  
Oui, discret.  
Voilà ce qui caractérisait Trafalgar Law, son chirurgien de mari. Un homme modéré, tant dans ses gestes et sa voix que dans son attitude. En opposition totale à l'ogre qu'il était.

Kid scruta sa silhouette par-dessus l'écran de son ordinateur et le regarda se défaire de sa veste et son écharpe, ses yeux sombres s'attardant sur l'expression sereine de son visage. Comme d'habitude, Law ne laissait pas transparaître la moindre émotion suspecte – à savoir nervosité, joie simulée ou bavardage assommant. Rien de ce que Kid attendait de lui.  
C'était presque décevant.

\- Passé une bonne journée ?

\- Encore et toujours les mêmes élèves, tu le sais aussi bien que moi, soupira-t-il en déposant ses affaires dans le fauteuil le plus proche. Et toi… ?

\- Tranquille.

Law contourna la table et posa un baiser léger au coin de sa bouche ; Kid ferma les yeux et s'efforça de ne pas broncher, mais ne chercha pas à lui rendre son étreinte. Law ne releva pas, habitué à sa réserve, et s'éloigna vers la cuisine pour préparer le dîner. Kid se retourna sur son tabouret et le dévisagea longuement, cherchant une quelconque trace de culpabilité qui, de toute évidence, ne viendrait jamais.  
Ses prunelles le balayèrent mais, si Law se rendit compte de l'insistance de son regard, il ne fit pas la moindre remarque.

\- Journée enfermée dans un amphi… ?

\- Ne m'en parle pas, grogna Law en levant les yeux au ciel. Une bande de gosses qui font médecine par défaut, c'est insupportable. J'étais comme ça, aussi ?

\- Nope. Plus sérieux.

\- Tu me rassures.

Il croqua négligemment un morceau de carotte, débitant le légume à toute vitesse ; Kid baissa les yeux et contempla ses mains tatouées, les imaginant un bref instant sur un corps autre que le sien.

 _« Putain, non. »_

Il se leva avec brusquerie et sortit du salon, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Ses pas l'emmenèrent dans la salle de bain, où il ouvrit les robinets à grands jets pour s'asperger le visage et la nuque, tremblant.  
Comment est-ce qu'il faisait pour afficher un tel masque d'indifférence… ? ça le rendait malade d'y penser. Law était un menteur hors-pair – calme et mesure obligent – mais lui ne pouvait pas faire semblant ; chacune de ses réactions était exacerbée par ses sentiments, d'autant plus violents qu'il était d'un naturel emporté.  
Kid leva les yeux vers son reflet et se regarda fixement, sourcils froncés.

 ** _« Est-il ou non bien fait ? Est-il joli ? oh, je voudrais… »_**

Il n'y avait pas encore de cheveux gris dans ses mèches rousses, mais elles n'allaient pas tarder à venir, à l'instar de celles de son conjoint ; des rides légères s'esquissaient aux coins de ses yeux, seules marques du temps passé. Il avait trente-cinq ans, merde, pas soixante. Il n'était pas ignoble à regarder, il le savait pertinemment.

Alors pourquoi est-ce que Law courait après le temps ?  
Est-ce qu'il cherchait quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait plus lui donner ?

La voix de son époux résonna dans la cuisine – une chanson fredonnée, un air qui était complètement inconnu à Kid, pour la bonne raison que Law n'écoutait que de la musique classique. Cette mélodie-là était tout ce qu'il y a de plus moderne. Qui la lui avait apprise… ?  
Il ferma les yeux et serra les poings, luttant contre l'envie de briser ce miroir qui lui renvoyait tout ce qu'il était et qu'il détestait, à présent.  
S'exhortant au calme, il s'essuya le visage et coupa la lumière, retrouvant le salon où Law mettait la table ; Kid marcha jusqu'à lui et l'enlaça par derrière, enfouissant son nez dans son cou dans une étreinte ferme, un peu bourrue, à son image.

Law sourit, leva une main et la glissa dans ses cheveux, caressant sa nuque avec douceur ; Kid raffermit la prise de ses bras et le silence s'étira un peu plus.

\- … t'es rentré tard.

\- Je t'ai manqué… ?

\- Tch.

Le métis ne s'autorisa aucune remarque sur son exclamation dédaigneuse, se contenta de tourner la tête tant bien que mal pour poser un long baiser sur la tempe de sa moitié.

Kid le relâcha aussi vite qu'il l'avait étreint, et Law retourna vers la cuisine sans poser la moindre question : Kid avait toujours été comme ça, taciturne et très centré sur lui-même. Pas d'égoïsme majeur, seulement la conséquence d'une vie passée à renfermer ses pensées et ses sentiments. Il revint avec le plat dans les bras, que Kid considéra longuement en clignant des yeux ; s'il avait eu le temps de cuisiner ça, alors combien de temps _lui_ était resté cloîtré dans la salle de bain à  
remuer ses idées noires… ? Bien trop longtemps. Rien n'avait éveillé les soupçons de Law, parce qu'il le savait plus enclin à la solitude qu'autre chose.

Ou bien parce qu'il s'en foutait… ?  
Possible.  
Law était si désinvolte.

L'intéressé brancha la radio, brisant le silence qui pesait dans la maison, et s'installa face à lui pour les servir tous deux. Moment de calme, encore, Kid n'étant pas bavard et Law refusant en bloc qu'on parle la bouche pleine. Il étira ses jambes, rencontra celles de son vis-à-vis qui caressa son pied nu du sien ; ils échangèrent un sourire, et Kid sentit son contrôle lui échapper un peu plus en se rendant compte que ce sourire était sincère.  
Et quoi ? Est-ce que Law l'aimait toujours ? était-ce lui qui se perdait dans ses délires paranoïaques ?

 _ **« Je voudrais le voir, longtemps le regarder… »**_

Kid voulait _vraiment_ que ses incertitudes restent des suppositions ; mais une partie de lui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que Law allait voir ailleurs depuis un moment, et que ce n'était pas qu'une amourette de passage.

Et qu'il allait le perdre, quoi qu'il fasse, quoi qu'il dise.  
Il aimerait savoir ce que cet autre avait de plus que lui – ça ne pouvait être une femme, question de goûts et d'affinités, Kid en était sûr.

Alors qu'avait cet autre que lui ne possédait pas ?

Beauté juvénile, situation financière confortable, carrière sociale… ? choses que lui n'avait pas. En théorie, Law valait mieux que ça, et s'intéressait à autre chose que des arguments pécuniaires et physiques. Ils étaient ensemble depuis un moment, maintenant, assez pour que leur relation soit sérieuse, mais pas assez pour qu'une routine ennuyeuse ne s'installe. Enfin, c'était ce que Kid pensait. Il faisait tout pour ne pas laisser s'installer une monotonie qu'il n'avait que trop bien connue, dans sa propre famille.  
Law leur servit un verre de vin, que Kid fixa intensément – et s'il se saoulait, juste pour cette fois ? Juste pour ce soir… ? histoire d'oublier sa rancœur et ses doutes.

Ça ne serait pas la première fois qu'il aurait une levée de coude un peu raide. Pas la première fois qu'il épancherait sa colère dans l'alcool. Et pourtant, il se contenta d'une gorgée mesurée, avant d'attaquer le contenu de son assiette. Spaghetti alla bolognese, son plat préféré. Un pincement de plus au cœur, alors que ses tergiversations vacillaient un peu plus – tout ceci n'était-il pas le fruit de son imagination ? Law n'était pas du genre à aller voir ailleurs. Il avait des défauts, comme tous les hommes, mais ce n'était pas son style de comploter de cette manière. D'après ce que Kid savait, en tout cas.

\- Ne m'attends pas, demain soir. Je ne rentrerai pas, annonça Law entre deux bouchées.

Kid se figea, fourchette en l'air, dévisagea son vis-à-vis qui se contentait d'entortiller ses pâtes autour de ses couverts, nonchalance incarnée.  
Ils y étaient.  
Ce moment fatidique, où mensonge et vérité s'entremêlaient si intimement.  
Il entendait presque son sang rugir sous sa peau, alors que la colère et l'amertume se disputaient la première place dans ses pensées.

\- … hein ?

\- Je ne rentre pas, demain soir, répéta le chirurgien. Une intervention programmée sur la nuit.

\- … OK.

 _« OK ?! J'délire sec ou quoi ?! »  
_ Il aurait voulu exploser, foutre en l'air la table et tout ce qui s'y trouvait et avec, l'expression détachée de son mari qui agissait avec une banalité effarante.  
Law ne rentrerait pas.  
Cette donnée-là n'était pas étrangère à Kid, il arrivait au médecin de devoir effectuer des gardes de temps à autre, mais jamais, _jamais_ en le prévenant dans un laps de temps si court. Qu'il lui passe un coup de fil pour lui dire qu'il devait s'occuper d'un patient de dernière minute, ce n'était pas rare, mais _là_ … non. La coïncidence était de trop.

 _ **« … connaître son histoire, et son décor et son passé. »**_

Qui était cet autre ?  
Lui aussi avait quelque chose à cacher, pour avoir des horaires aussi indécents ?  
Un autre médecin de la clinique ?

Son esprit fourmillait de questions qui n'auraient potentiellement aucune réponse. Ça le rendait complètement fou, cette ambiguïté, cette ambivalence qui grandissait en lui à chaque instant ; il était toujours tiraillé entre cette envie de mettre l'appartement à feu et à sang, dans une crise de rage dont il se faisait une spécialité, et l'envie de pleurer et de demander à Law ce qu'il avait pu lui faire pour mériter ça.

Kid replongea le nez dans son assiette, fixant les boulettes de viande en sachant pertinemment qu'elles ne lui apporteraient aucune réponse.

Qu'est-ce que cet homme pouvait dissimuler ? Il s'en faisait déjà tout un plat. Son imagination grouillait plus que jamais, alors qu'il se représentait des dizaines de silhouettes sans visage, cherchant à leur attribuer des caractéristiques susceptibles de plaire au chirurgien. Law était à la fois simple et compliqué dans ses goûts – il n'avait pas un type spécifique, seulement des préférences. Kid savait parfaitement ce qui pouvait rebuter son mari, tout comme ce qui l'attirait ; pour preuve, il adorait littéralement son oncle, Corazon, mais il détestait son père, Doflamingo, alors que tous deux étaient frères et se ressemblaient bien plus qu'ils ne le pensaient. C'étaient dans ces subtiles différences que Law trouvait son équilibre, et Kid ne serait pas surpris de savoir qu'il s'envoyait un médecin – à son image – ou un mécano – comme lui.

Law se laissa glisser de son tabouret, brisant le cours des questionnements du jeune homme, et ramena leurs assiettes vides sur le comptoir de la cuisine ; il tourna les talons et revint avec des cheesecakes fruits rouges et vanille, que Kid lorgna en laissant son esprit surchauffer.

Après le plat, son dessert préféré.  
Bordel.  
Est-ce qu'il ne voyait pas le mal où il n'y en avait pas, tout compte fait ?

 _ **« C'est étrange peut-être, cette curiosité : »**_

Ou alors… n'était-ce qu'une manœuvre de Law pour l'endormir avec plus de facilité ? lui faire croire qu'il était aux petits soins pour lui pour mieux le laisser tomber le moment venu.  
Il avait _envie_ de lui demander le pourquoi du comment ; quel genre d'opération, avec quelles infirmières, dans quel contexte, sur quel patient, histoire de voir si ce motif était valable ou s'il n'était que de la fumisterie. Les menteurs ont du mal à concevoir un mensonge d sans oublier une foule de petits détails, surtout quand ils sont certains d'avoir endormi leur cible. Et Kid ne voulait pas être cette cible facile, sous prétexte qu'il ne posait jamais de question trop poussée.

Law leva les yeux et leurs regards se croisèrent ; son sourcil se dressa, signe de surprise, et Kid se demanda quelle expression il pouvait bien afficher pour provoquer ce changement dans la nonchalance de son vis-à-vis.

\- … quoi ?

\- Toi, quoi. C'est quoi cette tête… ? l'interrogea Law en reposant sa cuillère.

\- Rien.

\- Kid. Tu ne peux pas me la faire à l'envers.

\- Journée pourrie.

Law soupira, tendit la main et caressa sa joue ; un toucher aérien, délicat, qui arracha un long frisson de désir à un Kid plus perturbé que jamais par les attentions de son amant.  
Quel autre corps ces mains pouvaient-elles toucher… ? est-ce qu'elles faisaient le même effet à cet autre, ou est-ce qu'elles devaient se rendre dans des endroits plus intimes pour déclencher chez lui les mêmes sensations que chez Kid… ?

 _ **« Voir enfin pour admettre et pour ne plus imaginer. »**_

C'était surtout ça qui le tuait : ses pensées. Ses incessantes interrogations, qu'elles soient fondées ou non, qu'elles soient issues d'un raisonnement logique et rationnel ou d'une impulsion, d'un soupçon né d'un sous-entendu.

Il baissa le nez vers son assiette et reprit la dégustation de son cheesecake, préparé à la perfection, comme toujours.  
… est-ce que Law y avait mis du poison ? une saloperie indétectable, qui lui permettrait de se débarrasser de lui sans avoir à s'encombrer de la douloureuse procédure d'un divorce… ?

Le méplat de la cuillère trancha le moelleux du gâteau, faisant couler une nappée de coulis rouge, que Kid regarda fixement.  
Quel sort Law lui réservait, s'il n'avait plus aucun sentiment pour lui… ? Pertes et fracas, ou une mort simple et sans vague… ?  
 _« Sans blague. Faut qu'j'arrête les films. »_

Kid porta sa dernière cuillerée à sa bouche et biaisa un regard en coin à son homologue, qui terminait sa part le nez dans le journal. Preuve qu'il avait retrouvé son calme et que son agacement n'était plus visible en surface.

Le portable de Law sonna depuis le salon, les arrachant tous deux à leurs pensées ; il s'excusa, reposa sa cuillère et glissa du tabouret pour traverser l'entrée et atteindre la table basse, où la bestiole vibrait tout ce qu'elle pouvait. Il sourit en contemplant l'écran et Kid sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour dans ses veines gonflées à bloc, avant que le chirurgien ne décroche pour saluer sa petite sœur.

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux vers ses mains, se rendit compte que ses poings étaient serrés sur la nappe et l'avaient déchirée sous l'étreinte de ses doigts. Honteux, il s'empressa de débarrasser leurs assiettes vides, leurs verres et tout ce qui se trouvait sur la table pour prétexter un aller vers la buanderie, où il fourra la nappe dans le tambour – ces trucs-là étaient nocifs pour les tissus délicats, il pourrait prétexter un accroc pendant un essorage trop vif. Excuse à la con qui marchait assez souvent, à son grand étonnement.  
Tournée du lave-vaisselle, nettoyage des sets de table, extinction des lumières ; machinalement, Kid arrangea le bazar causé par leur retour dans la maison vide le reste de la journée, avant de renoncer à céder à une crise maniaque pour monter dans leur chambre.

 _ **« Oh je voudrais comprendre, même si ça me casse, »**_

Le lit était défait, ce soir – Law avait commencé sa journée plus tôt, et ces jours-là, Kid ne s'embarrassait pas avec des détails aussi futiles qu'un drap tiré à quatre épingles, même s'il s'agissait de sa corvée quand Law n'était pas là.  
Il jeta ses vêtements sur le chevalet le plus proche, se glissa dans les draps et croisa ses mains derrière sa tête, attendant que Law monte à son tour.

Lamy était bavarde, Law ne l'était qu'avec elle. Le frère et la sœur se complétaient plutôt bien à ce propos, et peut-être que Kid pourrait en apprendre un peu plus grâce à elle ; une ou deux questions bien placées, et la pipelette pourrait sûrement lui dire si ce qui le torturait n'était qu'un trait de son imagination ou non. Une manière retorse d'obtenir des réponses, mais Lamy l'aimait bien, et elle n'allait pas pouvoir lui cacher ce secret même si son frère lui demandait de tenir sa langue.

Les marches grincèrent et Kid tourna la tête pour voir son homme sur le palier, en train de déboutonner sa chemise en se rendant dans la salle de bain. Il le suivit du regard, patienta pendant le temps qu'il mettait à se changer et le regarda lui revenir, entièrement dévêtu.  
Ses yeux contemplèrent son corps nu, traquant la moindre trace d'un ébat qui ne serait pas le leur, mais il ne vit rien d'anormal à la lumière du chevet. Law se coula près de lui, ajusta le tissu et se tourna sur le côté pour prendre son livre, pendant que Kid scrutait son dos, à la recherche de griffures qui n'étaient pas les siennes.  
Il tendit la main et caressa le creux de ses reins ; un frisson naquit sur la peau de Law, arrachant à Kid son premier sourire de la soirée. Il se rapprocha, imbriquant leurs deux corps, ses bras l'enlaçant pour le serrer contre lui.

Law coupa la lumière de leurs chevets, les plongeant dans la pénombre, surprenant son amant qui ralluma l'interrupteur.

\- … pourquoi t'éteins ?

\- Une simple envie.

\- …

Kid le tira sur le dos et se hissa au-dessus de lui, plongeant son regard dans le sien ; Law ne cilla pas, pas même quand les yeux de Kid glissèrent à ses hanches, où une série de traces sombres qu'il n'avait pas remarquées avant siégeait sur sa peau.

 _ **« Puisqu'il a su te prendre, puisqu'il a pris ma place… »**_

Il serra les dents, tentant de juguler l'élan brutal de violence qui menaçait le prendre le pas.

\- C'quoi, ça ?

\- Des hématomes, rien de grave. Pourquoi… ?

\- C'pas des bleus.

\- … et qu'est-ce censé être… ? s'agaça Law en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Suçons. Pas les miens. Pour ça q'tu veux pas d'lumière.

\- … tu débloques, Kid, annonça-t-il d'une voix glaciale. Sérieusement. Tu te shootes à l'huile de vidange, ou quoi… ? t'es bizarre depuis quelques jours.

Il n'écoutait déjà plus.  
L'idée vénéneuse étendait ses ramifications un peu partout dans son crâne, polluant sa raison et contaminant ses pensées.  
Il ne voyait plus que Law et cet autre dans leur lit, en train de prendre leur pied de toutes les manières possibles, en s'en foutant pas mal de voler la place de Kid dans le cœur et les bras de son époux.

\- T'fous pas d'ma gueule.

\- Je ne me fiche pas de toi, Kid. Arrête cette crise de jalousie, elle ne te va pas du tout.

\- Alors n-

Une bouche s'écrasa sur la sienne, le coupant dans ses récriminations ; une bouche cajoleuse, accompagnée par deux mains fraîches qui savaient exactement où aller pour le faire trembler.  
Law cambra les reins et ondula lentement contre ses hanches, lui faisant perdre ses arguments et ses répliques acerbes. Kid secoua la tête, le repoussa mais Law ne lâcha pas prise, le renversant sur le dos pour le chevaucher, ses mains sur son visage pour l'obliger à le regarder. Il l'embrassa, encore, mais Kid ne pensait plus qu'à une chose : l'image d'un autre dans ce lit, que les lèvres de Law parcouraient comme elles le dessinaient lui.

Le chirurgien disparut sous le drap et Kid étouffa une plainte de désir quand sa bouche trouva son sexe, l'empêchant de nier son étreinte.

\- L-Law…

\- J'ai envie de toi, murmura le jeune homme en le caressant de sa langue. Tu crois vraiment que j'ai des raisons d'aller voir ailleurs quand j'ai tout ce que je veux ici… ?

C'était exactement ce que Kid cherchait à comprendre, mais qu'il oublia pour quelques heures, quand Law disparut entre ses jambes.

. . . . .

 _ **« J'sais déjà son parfum, aussi son écriture : »**_

Kid se sentait comme une putain de fillette, à sangloter comme un dingue, la tête dans le volant.

Il pensait que la rage et l'amertume prendraient obligatoirement le dessus, le jour où une preuve irréfutable de la trahison de Law lui apparaitrait, mais il ne pouvait que pleurer sans autre alternative.  
Il y avait cette odeur, sur le siège passager, subtile mais bien présente. Une odeur qui n'était pas la leur, ni celle de leurs amis, ni aucune qu'il ne connaissait ; une odeur qu'il avait aussitôt haïe, parce qu'elle faisait irruption dans sa vie de la même manière que ses premiers soupçons, parce qu'elle empoisonnait son existence.

Il avait voulu y croire, pourtant. Croire en Law, en ses mots, en ses gestes. Les mêmes qu'avant, sans aucun comportement diamétralement différent, qui lui mettrait définitivement la puce à l'oreille.  
Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.  
Jusqu'à ce matin, où il restait planté dans la berline que Law n'avait pas prise ce matin, préférant la moto pour une raison qui échappait à Kid.

Parce que Law était certainement bien des choses, mais pas stupide.  
Parce que cette odeur n'était que le début des indices semés ci et là, il le savait.

Il releva la tête et s'essuya le visage d'un revers de manche, sans effet – ses larmes redoublèrent et son reflet dans le rétroviseur lui fit pitié. Pleurer n'arrangerait rien, mais c'était le seul exutoire qui lui paraissait juste.  
Kid baissa les yeux et contempla ses mains, où le bout de papier lui apparaissait flou à travers l'eau qui noyait ses prunelles.

 _ **« … ce mot doux chiffonné oublié dans notre voiture… »**_

Une écriture inconnue, elle aussi, des boucles rondes mais un trait saccadé. Une écriture de médecin en devenir, l'écriture de quelqu'un qui écrit à la hâte, l'écriture de quelqu'un qui laissait sur le papier le même parfum que celui qui se trouvait sur l'appui-tête.

 _OK pour ce soir, 18' ! :)_

Law avait fini tard, la veille, encore une fois ; prétextant des horaires impossibles, alors qu'il n'était qu'intervenant à la faculté pour la semaine. Pas de période d'examens, par d'intervention de dernière minute… juste un mensonge de plus, que Kid avait gentiment avalé en disant amen, comme à chaque fois.

Et où est-ce qu'ils étaient susceptibles de passer la soirée, si ce n'était ni à la maison, ni à la clinique… ?

Il sortit de la voiture, claquant la portière avec une violence inutile, et retourna dans leur maison silencieuse pour se laisser lourdement tomber devant l'ordinateur. Trois clics, pour ouvrir le compte en banque de Law, et une recherche active de ses mots de passe dans le classeur où le chirurgien classait soigneusement tous ses papiers.  
La liste des débits et crédits s'afficha, et Kid examina soigneusement chaque ligne de compte, vérifiant la nature des dépenses avec une application toute particulière, malgré son aversion des chiffres et de ces idioties.

 _ **« J'veux voir aussi l'hôtel, si tu y as mis le prix… »**_

Une carte bleue au destinataire inconnu attira son regard ; Kid plissa les yeux, récupéra le nom et le colla dans la barre d'adresse, qui lui indiqua celle d'un hôtel trois étoiles en plein centre-ville.

La gorge nouée, il s'affala contre le dossier avec l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup de massue sur le crâne, assez fort pour le sonner et le priver d'une réaction, peu importe qu'elle soit sensée ou déraisonnable. Cette incapacité de réfléchir ne lui était pas inconnue, il avait plutôt tendance à se servir de ses mains sous l'effet d'un instinct acéré plutôt que de sa tête… mais cette impuissance le clouait sur son siège.  
Il fouilla dans son jean et en sortit son téléphone, appelant le premier numéro qui lui venait à l'esprit. Il lui fallait au moins la journée pour faire ce qu'il avait besoin.

\- _T'as oublié ton réveil ?_ soupira une voix à l'autre bout du fil.

\- Trop malade. J'viendrai d'main.

\- _T'inquiète, je gère. Ton doc a rien pour te remettre sur pied… ?_

\- Faut croire qu'non, grimaça Kid en s'efforçant de ne pas faiblir. D'mande à Killer qu'il t'file un coup d'main. À plus, Ace.

\- _Ouaip'._

Il raccrocha et ferma les yeux, tête en arrière, pour ne pas voir les cadres au mur qui lui rappelaient qu'il avait échoué à garder Law près de lui.

Ace et Killer feraient un bon boulot, il le savait et il n'avait pas à s'en préoccuper. Il avait la journée pour trouver ce qu'il cherchait, et avoir la confirmation que Law n'était pas l'homme irréprochable qu'il semblait être.

Il aurait voulu hurler, tout foutre en l'air, comme son envie du mois dernier, et débarquer à la fac pour prouver au chirurgien qu'il ne pouvait pas se payer sa tête et jouer avec son cœur comme il le faisait, mais il n'en avait… ni la force, ni l'envie, au fond de lui. Parce que malgré tout, Law lui prouvait chaque jour qu'il l'aimait ; que ce soit par les mots ou les attentions, tout était susceptible de lui laisser croire que ses sentiments étaient toujours là.

Mais voilà, pour Kid, on ne pouvait pas aimer deux personnes à la fois.  
Impossible.  
Si le cœur de Law était avec cet autre, il ne pouvait pas être à lui.  
Il ne pouvait _plus_ l'être.

Il coupa le PC, récupéra son sac et retourna dans le garage, où le moteur tournait toujours ; il grimpa derrière le volant et écrasa la marche arrière, dévalant l'allée jusqu'au portail resté ouvert.  
Il voulait des réponses, il irait les chercher, puisque de toute évidence, Law n'avait pas le courage de les lui apporter.  
Il brancha leur GPS, mais l'hôtel n'était pas en mémoire – Law connaissait l'endroit, apparemment. Il rentra l'adresse dans son téléphone, histoire de ne pas laisser de traces à son tour, et laissa le système le guider vers des coins qu'il ne fréquentait pas, pour la bonne raison qu'un type comme lui n'avait rien à faire dans les quartiers chics de cette ville.

 _ **« … si la chambre était belle, et si c'était un grand lit. »**_

Il pourrait secouer le prunier du réceptionniste, le menacer de l'étriper et le faire passer par la fenêtre en recours ultime… mais ça ne servirait pas ses intérêts.

Foutre le feu à cet hôtel était aussi une idée tentante, à la fois très bonne pour ses nerfs et très mauvaise pour son casier judiciaire, qui n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça.

La voix artificielle lui annonça son arrivée, et Kid se gara devant l'immeuble luxueux qui déchirait le ciel et le soleil matinal. Plutôt impressionnant, mais Kid ne comptait pas en rester là. Il descendit de voiture et traversa la rue pour entrer dans le hall au sol marbré et aux dorures ostentatoires. La jeune femme de l'accueil lui offrit un sourire de circonstance – clairement, il détonnait dans le paysage, il le savait pertinemment.

\- J'avais réservé une chambre hier, vous pourriez me dire si elle est toujours disponible ? marmonna-t-il en levant la carte bancaire de son époux présumé infidèle. Pour Trafalgar Law.

\- Bien sûr, monsieur.

Elle pianota les coordonnées sur son ordinateur et en sortit une réservation, qu'elle fit glisser le long du comptoir à son intention. Il lui donna la carte en échange – il voulait raquer ? il raquerait, tiens… – et détailla le descriptif d'un coup d'œil. Le service devait valoir le détour, vu le standing de l'hôtel. Il entra le code d'un geste distrait, trop obnubilé par ses pensées et son imagination, récupéra la clé magnétique avec le talon de la machine sans y prêter attention et remercia vaguement la réceptionniste en s'éloignant vers les ascenseurs.

Il avisa l'inscription sur la clé – quinzième étage, rien que ça – et regarda les portes se refermer, tout en sentant l'appréhension lui nouer le ventre.

Voir n'était pas savoir, il s'en doutait, mais il _fallait_ qu'il sache. Qu'il constate par ses propres yeux, qu'il rende tout ceci réel pour mieux l'accepter ; parce qu'il savait aussi très bien quel genre d'homme il était : il ne voulait croire que ce qu'il voyait. Ses yeux se posèrent pour la première fois sur le montant et il s'étouffa, agrippant le papier comme si le chiffre allait changer de lui-même.

\- … putain, grogna-t-il. Et après, c'moi qui suis dépensier…

L'amant devait en valoir la peine, si Law se pliait en quatre de cette manière.  
Les portes de l'ascenseur se rouvrirent et Kid avança dans le couloir moquetté, retrouvant le numéro indiqué au fond à gauche ; il passa la carte dans le lecteur, inspira longuement et poussa le battant, passant sa tête dans l'ouverture.  
Miroirs, murs écru, or et brun, baie vitrée, meubles en ébène et tapis inestimables. Corbeilles de fruits, desserte pour champagne et en-cas, salle de bain fastueuse à en juger depuis l'entrée, et lit aux dimensions démesurées.

Law avait du goût, ça, Kid le savait aussi.

 _ **« C'est peut-être pas normal, c'est fou comme ça m'attire, »**_

Il referma la porte derrière lui et s'avança, contemplant le décor qui justifiait le prix de la chambre.

… voilà. Il y était. L'endroit où Law avait croqué le fruit défendu.

L'endroit où il avait laissé Kid en chemin, pour prendre une voie différente de celle qu'ils s'étaient tracée.

L'ironie passée, Kid sentait un poids immense lui tomber sur les épaules comme une chape de plomb. Un poids qui l'écrasait, qui semblait peser de plus en plus lourd à chacun de ses pas, à chacun de ses regards sur ce qui l'entourait. Cette impression horrible d'être dans un endroit où il ne devait pas être, où il n'était pas le bienvenu, où Law lui avait préféré un autre.  
Le pire, à ce moment-là, était qu'il se détestait plus qu'il ne détestait Law.

Parce que malgré tout ça, il n'arrivait pas à haïr celui à qui il s'était lié des années auparavant. Parce que ses sentiments étaient toujours là, malgré sa hargne et son ressentiment, parce qu'il n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer. La seule question qui demeurait et qui ne variait jamais était : « Est-ce que Law l'aimait ? ». Une interrogation à laquelle il ne pouvait pas répondre. Tout démontrait l'adultère de Law, mais tout démontrait aussi ses sentiments pour le grand roux.  
C'était à n'y rien comprendre.  
Il aurait tellement voulu le maudire, mais il n'y parvenait pas. Ne restait que cette tristesse d'avoir été dupé. Son cœur n'était plus grand-chose, à présent, juste une masse informe qui se tordait de douleur, mais sans qu'aucune once de haine pour Law ne vienne s'y loger.

Il entra dans la salle de bain, balaya l'intérieur avant de s'attarder sur la baignoire montée sur pieds griffés. Vision de Law lové dans les bras d'un inconnu sans visage, en train de lui murmurer qu'il n'aimait que lui. Kid se frappa le front contre le chambranle de la porte et se détourna de cette vue, tombant net sur le lit qui lui renvoya l'image de son homme en train de faire l'amour à un autre.

Il se plaqua une main sur les yeux pour se soustraire à cet endroit qui réveillait ses incertitudes et sa douleur, et sortit à grands pas de la chambre qui ne pouvait plus rien lui apporter. Il claqua la porte, snoba l'ascenseur et descendit les volées de marches malgré la hauteur de l'étage. Il fallait qu'il extériorise, peu importe la manière.

Law n'était pas parfait.

Peut-être était-ce ce constat qu'il avait tant cherché à établir, en fin de compte ; une preuve qu'il n'était qu'un homme parmi tant d'autres, et qu'ils étaient tous les deux faillibles. Savoir que Law avait une faiblesse le rendait plus humain, à ses yeux, et savoir qu'au final, il n'avait pas épousé un modèle de perfection quand lui était pétri de défauts… c'avait un côté presque rassurant.  
Maintenant…  
… restait à savoir qui. Qui lui avait volé cet homme qu'il aimait tant, qui l'avait devancé ainsi.  
Qui méritait, à ses yeux, de finir coulé sous une dalle de béton.

Kid arriva dans l'entrée, où la réceptionniste était absente.  
Tant mieux, il n'aurait pas de baratin débile et sans fondement à monter.

Il balança la carte sur le comptoir et sortit de l'immeuble, inspirant l'air du dehors en tentant de garder la tête froide. Il prit son portable et fouilla dans son répertoire pour trouver celle qui pourrait sûrement lui répondre, que ce soit par des mots ou un silence équivoque ; il lança l'appel et retourna à sa voiture, histoire d'être au calme et peut-être assis, au cas où il ne supporterait pas d'entendre ce qu'il redoutait.

\- … _Kid ?_ s'étonna la voix dans le combiné.

\- Salut, Lamy. Faut qu'on parle.

\- _… si tu veux,_ céda-t-elle après un temps d'hésitation _. Tu veux qu'on se retrouve chez vous ?_

\- Nan, j'passe à ton studio.

\- _Euh, OK. À tout de suite._

Il referma son téléphone et démarra, faisant rugir le moteur en sortant de sa place, manquant en emplafonner une autre au passage ; ignorant les coups de klaxon furieux qui lui étaient destinés, il s'engagea sur la voie de gauche et bifurqua pour retourner vers la banlieue, où sa belle-sœur l'attendait.  
Lamy était transparente, et il n'aurait pas de mal à la faire parler, surtout que la gamine était du genre pipelette. Elle allait se mettre à table, il en était sûr ; Law était proche d'elle, et Kid mettait son bras à couper qu'elle était au courant de son aventure extraconjugale.

Il avait la sensation que cette journée passait à toute vitesse. Qu'il jouait contre le temps, temps qui semblait se foutre de lui à la moindre occasion.

 _ **« Cette envie d'avoir mal, jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à mourir. »**_

Cette histoire allait le mener loin, mais il _devait_ savoir ; ça ne servait à rien de se mentir, sa relation avec Law était terminée. Quel mariage pouvait tenir la route sur ce genre d'histoire… ?  
Ça le rendait malade d'avance, de penser ça, mais rien n'autorisait Law à lui faire ce coup-là. Kid n'était pas exemplaire, clairement, mais il ne lui avait jamais donné de raisons de faire ça. Il aurait préféré que Law lui dise qu'il ne ressentait plus rien pour lui plutôt que le prendre pour un con à ce point.

Rancœur qu'il ruminait encore plus quand il frappa à la porte de Lamy, qui l'attendait avec son éternel sourire – sourire qui n'atteignait pas ses yeux, il le remarqua tout de suite.  
Voilà bien quelque chose qu'elle partageait avec son aîné : la sincérité de leur sourire. Law en affichait souvent des fourbes, qui faisaient marrer Kid, mais parfois ses sourires étaient sincères, et ses yeux gris se plissaient.  
Lamy trichait, mais elle n'était pas aussi douée que son frère pour lui cacher des choses.

\- … salut, capitaine. Tu veux boire un truc ?

\- Non, c'bon. Juste besoin d'te d'mander des trucs.

\- J't'écoute, sourit-elle en prenant sa bouilloire pour se servir un thé.

\- Est-ce que Law a un mec ? lâcha-t-il tout à trac.

L'eau bouillante se déversa sur le comptoir et le carrelage quand Lamy rata la tasse de vingt bons centimètres, les yeux écarquillés, bouche ouverte.  
La tête de l'année.  
Presque aussi mémorable que celle de Law quand Kid l'aurait mis au pied du mur, il en était certain.

\- Hé, respire.

\- Pourquoi tu… c'est quoi cette question ?! s'offusqua-t-elle en prenant sa serpillière pour éponger les dégâts.

Kid nota le tremblement de ses mains, le rouge soutenu de ses joues sous ses cheveux blonds et son regard fuyant.  
Il avait visé juste, c'était certain.

\- Arrête, Lamy. L'est capable de m'mettre la tête à l'envers, mais toi, t'lui arrives pas à la ch'ville pour les embrouilles.

\- Kid, c'est pas… c'est plus compliqué que ça, je…

\- Oui ou non.

\- Ne t'énerve pas, l'implora-t-elle en relevant la tête.

\- Réponds !

\- Oui il voit quelqu'un… ! tu te sens mieux, peut-être ?! s'écria l'adolescente en balançant la serpillière dans l'évier dans un geste d'humeur.

Le jeune homme s'appuya au bar derrière lui, sonné.  
Lamy semblait regretter ses paroles, mais de toute manière, elle ne venait que confirmer ce qu'il savait déjà. Elle lui posa une main sur le bras avec douceur, ses yeux gris cherchant les siens.  
Elle n'avait aucun intérêt à le faire tourner en bourrique ; au contraire, elle aurait gagné à lui mentir, à le persuader que Law était toujours à lui et qu'il n'avait pas été voir ailleurs. Mais elle n'y gagnait rien, si ce n'était de la culpabilité.

\- … écoute, j'suis désolée. C'était nul, et…

\- C'est c'que fait ton frère qui est nul. T'pour rien là-d'dans.

\- Je cautionne pas ce qu'il fait, mais… Kid… s'il te plaît, essaye d'en parler calmement, d'accord… ?

\- T'veux pas qu'j'lui abîme sa jolie p'tite tête ? persifla-t-il en détournant sèchement la tête.

\- Rien à voir. C'est mon grand frère, mais…

Elle jeta un regard au cadre photo le plus proche, où ils étaient tous les trois immortalisés bras-dessus, bras-dessous.

\- … je veux simplement qu'il voit à quel point ça te fait de la peine, et si tu lui casses la gueule, il n'en aura pas l'occasion.

… excellent argument.

. . . . .

 ** _« Je voudrais tout savoir, et son âge, et sa peau, »_**

Kid tapotait nerveusement son levier de vitesse, engoncé dans son siège de manière à ne pas être visible ; il avait emprunté la voiture au garage, pour être sûr que Law ne reconnaisse pas le modèle, mais il regrettait de s'être enterré dans cette Ford miniature où ses genoux tapaient contre le volant à chaque coup sur l'embrayage.

Il avait pris la décision de suivre Law, cet après-midi ; décision mûrement réfléchie – prise en moins de cinq secondes – qui ne nécessitait que peu de choses : une voiture passe-partout et l'adresse de la fac, où Law se trouvait cette semaine. Il allait le suivre pour en avoir le cœur net, même s'il savait qu'il se trouvait sur une pente glissante. Glissante et dangereuse, où Law n'allait pas le rater.

Il prenait des risques ; celui d'être pris la main dans le sac, celui de foirer, celui de voir quelque chose qui allait très certainement lui déplaire.  
Dernière thèse qui semblait la plus imprudente. Quelle réaction est-ce qu'il aurait s'il venait à croiser l'amant de Law ? se connaissant mieux que personne, il pouvait affirmer que la violence et la colère l'emporteraient, et que le type aurait intérêt à courir vite.  
Où alors, sa curiosité morbide prendrait le pas, et il resterait là à regarder son homme passer du bon temps avec un autre. Pas impossible, en le connaissant aussi.

Les portes de la faculté s'ouvrirent, laissant passer un flot d'élèves alors que la sonnerie résonnait encore dans un accord lointain ; Law allait sortir, et Kid n'aurait plus qu'à le suivre. Il remit le moteur en route, main sur le levier de vitesse, prêt à partir dès que le chirurgien aurait le pied sur le trottoir.

… seulement, voilà, une demi-heure plus tard, aucun signe de la présence de Law dans les environs, si ce n'était sa moto garée sur l'emplacement qui lui était réservé. Kid reluqua le modèle et la plaque – pas de doute, c'était bien la sienne. Est-ce qu'il jouait les prolongations… ? Peu importe. Kid avait toute la soirée devant lui.

Une heure. Deux.  
Dix-neuf heures s'affichaient à la pendule, et la patience de Kid commençait à se déliter avec les minutes qui défilaient au compteur ; il pensait sa volonté inébranlable, il commençait à en voir les limites. Mais c'était trop frustrant de s'arrêter _maintenant_ , surtout qu'il avait la preuve que Law n'était pas en retard suite à une réunion ou une opération plus longue que prévu.

 _ **« Tout ce qui nous sépare et nous ressemble... c'est idiot. »**_

La porte noire s'écarta et Kid reconnut la silhouette de son mari, dans son cuir de moto, casque à la main. Une autre le suivit, casque déjà sur la tête ; silhouette menue, qui arracha une plainte étouffée à l'indiscret.

Une _femme_ … ?!

Elle monta derrière Law, noua ses bras autour de sa taille et s'accrocha à lui quand il démarra pour s'insérer dans la circulation. Estomaqué, Kid embraya et suivit le couple, ses jointures blanchies refermées autour du volant.

Non.

Law ne pouvait pas le tromper avec une femme.

Lamy lui…

Il secoua la tête en se retenant à grand-peine de se mettre une gifle.

… elle lui avait dit qu'il voyait quelqu'un. Elle n'avait pas parlé une seule fois d'un homme.

Le trajet ne fut pas très long, si on oubliait les feux, les stop, les queues de poisson et les nerfs de Kid qui se bouffait littéralement les ongles ; moins de trente minutes pour traverser la ville encore bondée malgré l'heure tardive, et s'arrêter près d'un bar qui était totalement inconnu à Kid. Bar irlandais, à en juger l'ambiance et la déco. C'était bondé, Kid avait plus de chance de se fondre dans le décor. Encore fébrile, il se gara au bout de la rue et sortit de sa boîte de conserve, cachant ses mèches flamboyantes sous un bonnet noir pour plus de discrétion.

Law et la nana se tenaient la main ; de dos, Kid pouvait affirmer qu'elle avait les cheveux courts, bruns et ébouriffés. Sa démarche n'était pas tellement féminine en revanche, mais Law avait toujours clamé qu'il ne trouvait rien d'attirant à une femme à la démarche chaloupée. Rien de trop étonnant.

Il les suivit dans le bar, où ils s'installèrent à un table, à quelques mètres de lui ; une bière chacun, Kid se contenta d'un jus de fruits – oh, il avait envie de s'étrangler lui-même, mais il avait surtout envie de garder les idées parfaitement claires.

 _ **« Et te surprendre avec lui, quand t'es drôle quand t'es doux, »**_

L'intruse lui tournait le dos, encore, mais Kid apercevait le visage de Law ; il souriait, riait, échangeait des regards complices avec son vis-à-vis.

Qui était cette fille ? une secrétaire ? une autre prof ? Law aimait les personnes intelligentes. Kid savait qu'il n'était pas un petit génie, mais il était loin d'être stupide. Que la nana soit une enseignante ne serait pas surprenant. Pas tant que ça.

À part ses cheveux bruns, qu'est-ce qu'elle avait qui les différenciait tant ? un plus petit nez, une bouche pulpeuse ? une peau plus hâlée, des prunelles bleues ou vertes… ? un sourire à faire tomber les hommes par terre ? des joues rondes, des pommettes hautes ou une mâchoire un peu plus carrée ?

Et son corps, qu'avait-il de si attirant aux yeux de Law ? une poitrine généreuse, ou modeste ? des hanches pleines, ou une taille étroite ? des muscles, apparents ou légers, ou des courbes tendres ?

Kid avait envie de se frapper la tête contre la table de bois.

Il pouvait tout aussi bien tracer le long du couloir, exploser cette gonzesse contre la banquette et défoncer Law avec tout ce qu'il avait, juste pour lui apprendre à se foutre de sa gueule à ce point.

Mais voilà…

… il était intrigué. De façon terriblement malsaine, mais il l'était. Il voulait _savoir_ ce qui ne lui plaisait plus chez lui, et ce qui l'attirait tant chez cette autre.

Les expressions de Law le fascinaient, aussi ; il ne trouvait pas chez lui cet homme avec lequel il vivait, mais plutôt l'homme qu'il était à leurs débuts. Séducteur, dragueur sur les bords, prêt à faire un peu tout pour l'impressionner et avoir son attention.

 _ **« T'écouter lui promettre, et quand tu lui parles de nous. »**_

Leurs débuts…

Est-ce qu'il lui jurait monts et merveilles, à elle aussi ?

Law tendit la main et caressa la joue de la jeune femme, et Kid détourna les yeux, dents serrées, en voyant l'intensité du regard qu'il lui lançait à elle. Horrible, comme il se sentait de trop, alors que c'était à cette garce d'être éjectée du jeu.  
Est-ce qu'elle était au jus ? est-ce qu'elle était seulement au courant du ménage qu'elle brisait ? Law ne portait peut-être pas son alliance, après tout. Si cette fille ignorait tout de sa vie, Kid n'avait aucune raison de vouloir l'étriper… ?  
Pas vrai… ?

Mais si elle était au courant… est-ce qu'ils se riaient de lui ? est-ce qu'il était le sujet de conversation totalement risible… ? quelles choses Law pouvait bien lui raconter ? est-ce qu'il épanchait son malheur, est-ce qu'il se plaignait du comportement de Kid ? ou au contraire, est-ce que cette inconnue comprenait la place qu'il avait dans sa vie ?

Ce qui expliquerait pourquoi Law ne le larguait pas comme une merde en lui balançant les coordonnées de son avocat. Il avait certainement des sentiments pour lui, qu'ils soient passionnés, platoniques ou rassurants, un confort, une routine instaurée qui avait un côté apaisant pour le chirurgien ?

La silhouette se leva, abandonnant son cuir sur la banquette, offrant un angle de vue imprenable sur son corps. Kid se pencha et la détailla, sourcils froncés ; jean cintré noir, chemise fluide retroussée sur les coudes. Aucune ligne féminine, Kid en jurerait. L'amant androgyne rejoignit les toilettes, et Kid attarda son regard sur Law resté seul : le chirurgien pianotait sur son portable, lui aussi sourcils froncés. Ce qu'il lisait et écrivait le contrariait ; Lamy était-elle en train de faire un cas de conscience… ? Kid espérait que non.

La porte se rouvrit, au fond de la salle bondée, mais Kid ne vit rien à travers la foule, si ce n'était deux grandes jambes minces et des épis couleur d'encre.

Un homme comme une femme.  
Impossible de faire la différence.

Et Kid n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il préfèrerait : que Law le quitte pour un autre homme, ou pour une fille. Dans tous les cas, sa fierté en prendrait un sale coup, mais le résultat ne serait pas le même.  
Si Law faisait sa vie avec un homme… Kid nourrirait une jalousie illimitée pour celui que Law aurait choisi. Il lui envierait sa place, sa position, le temps passé avec lui, ses sourires et ses attentions.  
Si Law faisait sa vie avec une femme… Kid serait dévasté. Il ne cesserait de se demander ce qu'il avait bien pu rater pour que Law le lâche pour quelqu'un qui n'avait strictement aucun point commun avec lui.

Vingt-et-une heures sonnèrent quand Law se leva avec sa conquête, mais Kid dût se résoudre à se tourner vers le mur du fond pour ne pas se faire griller en flagrant délit de matage. Ils passèrent près de lui, leurs doigts entrelacés, et cette vision donna la nausée au mécanicien, qui regretta brièvement de ne pas avoir la manivelle d'un cric sous la main pour se défouler sur eux.

 _ **« Je veux vos corps à corps, tous ces gestes oubliés, »**_

Il les suivit dans la rue et leur laissa une avance considérable, s'arrangeant pour les avoir dans le viseur tout en se faisant oublier au maximum ; Law n'était pas aussi prudent qu'il le pensait, mais il préférait prendre ses propres précautions.  
Le couple disparut au détour d'une ruelle, dans le froid de l'hiver ; Kid bifurqua à son tour et se terra près d'une poubelle, scrutant les deux amants qui s'éloignaient dans la rue pavée. Un raccourci… ? il lui semblait qu'ils s'éloignaient pourtant de la moto, en allant dans cette direction.

Quelques pas, et Law s'arrêta pour plaquer son amant contre le mur d'un vieil immeuble tout proche ; il se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, et cette nouvelle vision déclencha une crise d'angoisse et de panique sans commune mesure chez Kid. Il avait envie de se précipiter sur eux, de les séparer, d'implorer Law d'arrêter de faire ça et de laisser tomber, de lui dire ce qu'il devait faire pour changer et ne pas avoir à supporter l'idée de le voir partir pour…

… pour lui.

Pour cet étudiant que Kid avait déjà croisé, à la clinique.

Le futur interne de Law, un gosse de vingt-quatre ans qui avait tout pour plaire.

Il contempla le visage de son rival, jalonné d'une longue cicatrice qui, comble du désespoir de Kid, ne retirait rien à sa beauté. Il semblait retirer un indicible plaisir à embrasser Law – pas étonnant non plus, le chirurgien était doué pour ça.

Les mains de Law se faufilèrent sous son cuir, caressèrent son ventre, ses hanches, la courbe de ses reins, empaumèrent ses fesses et le plaquèrent contre lui.

\- Pas ici… ! s'esclaffa l'adolescent en s'arrachant à son baiser, les joues rouges.

\- Et pourquoi pas… ? me faire du pied sous la table, c'était juste pour m'allumer… ?

\- Hem, non. Simplement… comme j'habite à côté, tu… tu voudrais pas monter prendre un dernier verre… ? chuchota-t-il dans le silence de la ruelle.

\- Un dernier verre, hein… ? susurra Law en lui prenant le menton.

 _ **« Te retrouver encore, tel que je t'avais tant aimé. »**_

Cajoleur, légèrement sadique, un peu fourbe et joueur.

Voilà ce qu'était Law à leurs débuts, ce que Kid avait perdu et qu'il ne retrouverait plus jamais.

Il serra les poings, prêtant à peine attention à ses ongles qui s'enfonçaient dans ses paumes, et fixa le couple comme s'il n'était pas vraiment là ; il avait la sensation d'être un observateur extérieur, détaché de son corps, un auteur qui regarde ses personnages jouer d'eux-mêmes sans qu'ils ne lui aient demandé son avis.  
Son cœur battait lourdement dans sa poitrine, comme s'il cherchait à se détacher de quelque chose qui l'encombrait ; son amour pour Law ? sa rancœur ? sa peur d'être seul, à présent, de ne plus trouver la présence de son alter-égo à ses côtés ou son parfum dans leurs draps… ?  
Le mal-être qui le prenait aux tripes n'avait pas de nom. C'était un insidieux mélange d'angoisse, de douleur et de nausée, qui n'avait pas vraiment de point de départ, ni de fin d'ailleurs. C'était une souffrance aussi bien physique que morale, qui semblait n'avoir aucune limite, et qui ne cessait de grandir, en rongeant tout sur son passage. L'impression que votre vie vous échappait et vous filait entre les doigts, sans que vous n'arriviez à la retenir.

Des flocons de neige tombèrent sur le sol glacé ; l'amant de Law tendit une main et récupéra la pluie figée au creux de sa paume, avant d'offrir un sourire lumineux, empreint de candeur et d'innocence, à l'homme qui le gardait dans ses bras.

\- Hééé, il neige… !

\- Non, sans blague.

Il lui tira la langue, Law leva les yeux au ciel et se pencha à nouveau ; l'autre ferma les yeux et tendit son visage vers le sien, accueillant sa bouche sur la sienne dans un long soupir de plaisir.  
Kid ne chercha pas à essuyer les larmes sur ses joues – elles n'étaient que les premières d'une longue série, ce soir.

\- … alors, ce verre… ?

\- J'y réfléchis.

 _ **« Dans ce froid, dans ces cendres… »**_

\- J'ai une surprise pour toi, sourit l'étudiant en se hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser dans le cou.

\- Mmn… ? qu'est-ce que c'est… ?

\- J'ai acheté des fraises, murmura-t-il en caressant son torse. Puisque tu m'as fait un caprice la dernière fois pour les manger sur m-

Il fut interrompu par un baiser fougueux de Law, qui lui coupa le souffle et la parole.  
La neige redoubla et Kid serra ses bras autour de lui, comme pour empêcher le froid d'entrer en lui et de glacer ce qui lui restait d'âme et de cœur, à ce moment-là.

\- … hé, Luffy.

\- Oui… ? chuchota-t-il en levant ses grands yeux noirs dans les siens.

\- … je t'aime.

 _ **« … je voudrais rester là… »**_

Kid se laissa glisser le long du mur, ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine et y enfouit son visage pour pleurer sans un bruit.

Il ne pourrait jamais ramener Law, pour la simple raison que son regard voulait tout dire.

Et Kid ne pouvait rien faire contre les sentiments d'un homme amoureux, fut-il le sien ou un autre.

 _ **« … juste voir et comprendre tout ce que je ne suis pas. »**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_


End file.
